dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sugawara Daikichi
Perfil thumb|270px|Sugawara Daikichi *'Nombre:' 菅原 大吉 (すがわら だいきち) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Sugawara Daikichi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Miyagi, Japón *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia: Esposa/actriz Takeuchi Miyako *'''Agencia: Alpha Agency Dramas *Keiji to Kenji (TV Asahi, 2020) *Million Joe (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Kinou Nani Tabeta? (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.8 *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri 2 (TV Tokyo, 2019) ep.5 *Uwasa no Onna (BS Japan, 2018) ep.6 *Yakeni Ben no Tatsu Bengoshi ga Gakko de Hoeru (NHK, 2018) *Chief - Keishichou IR Bunsekishitsu (TV Asahi, 2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Minshu no Teki (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.7-8 *Mangaban Nobushi no Gurume (Netflix, 2017) *Chinmoku Hotei (WOWOW, 2017) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito (NTV, 2017, Ep.1) *Keiji 7-nin (TV Asahi, 2016, Ep.1) *Temisu no Tsurugi (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kohaku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Tofu Pro Wrestling (TV Asahi, 2017) *Shiawase no Kioku (TBS-MBS, 2017) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016, Ep.8) *Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko (TBS, 2016, Ep.1) *Furenaba Ochin (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Gold Woman (TV Asahi, 2016) *Saikou no Oyako (MBS, 2016) *Wakako Zake (BS Japan, 2015, Ep.5) *Mittsu no Tsuki (TBS, 2015) *HEAT (Fuji TV/KTV, 2015) *Dark Suit (NHK, 2014) *Ride Ride Ride (NHK, 2014) *Tokyo Scarlet (TBS, 2014) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan (TBS, 2014) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 8 (TV Asahi, 2013, Ep.5) *Houkago Groove (TBS, 2013, Ep.2,9-10) *TAKE FIVE (TBS, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku (Fuji TV, 2013, Ep.4) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kakusho (TBS, 2013, Ep.10) *Amachan (NHK, 2013) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012, Ep.1) *TOKYO Airport (Fuji TV, 2012, Ep.7) *Perfect Blue (WOWOW, 2012, Ep.5) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Historia 7) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012, Ep.10-11) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, Ep.2-3) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2012 SP (TV Asahi, 2012) *Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012, Ep.3,6,10) *Mitsu no Aji ~A Taste Of Honey~ (Fuji TV, 2011, Ep.11) *Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow (TBS, 2011, Ep.5) *Karyu no Utage (NHK, 2011) *Iryu Sosa (TV Asahi, 2011, Ep.7) *Honboshi (TV Asahi, 2011, Ep.3) *SCHOOL!! (Fuji TV, 2011, Ep.8) *Genya (WOWOW, 2010) *Ogon no Buta (NTV, 2010, Ep.7) *Ai wa Mieru (Fuji TV, 2010) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tetsu no Hone (NHK, 2010) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 5 (TV Asahi, 2010, Ep.4) *853 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Ueno Juri to Itsutsu no Kaban - Capítulo 3: Tonari no Tonari no Akira (WOWOW, 2009) *Maid Deka (TV Asahi, 2009, Ep.2) *Aishiteru (NTV, 2009) *Omiya San 6 (TV Asahi, 2008, Ep.12) *Gonzo (TV Asahi, 2008) *Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Karei-naru Ichizoku (TBS, 2007, Ep.6) *Machiben (NHK, 2006, Ep.2) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005, Ep.10) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep16) *Onna to Ai to Mystery: Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki 3 (TV Tokyo, 2003) *Ryutsu Senso (NHK, 1998) Películas *Saisho no Bansan (2019) *Sakuranbo no Koi (2018) *Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) *Saimon & Tada Takashi (2018) *Ikiru Machi (2018) *The Ringside Story (2017) *The Wind in Your Heart (2017) *Double Mints (2017) *Laughing Lucky Cats (2017) *...and Love (2017) *Aibou: The Movie IV (2017) *Stray Dogz 5 (2017) *Survival Family (2017) *Zou wo Naderu (2017) *Happy Wedding (2016) *Night's Tightrope (2016) *Shippu Rondo (2016) *Taiyo no Futa (2016) *Shimauma (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part I (2016) *Omote to Ura The Final (2016) *S ~ Saigo no Keikan ~ Dakkan Recovery of Our Future (2015) *Omote to Ura 2 (2015) *Love & Peace (2015) *Mother's Trees (2015) *Omote to Ura (2015) *Wood Job! (2014) *Yoju Mameshiba Bokyo hen (2014) *Flower and Snake Zero (2014) *Fu-Zoku Changed My Life (2013) *Shield of Straw (2013) *The Sango Ranger (2013) *Platinum Data (2013) *The Land Of Hope (2012) *The Last Message (2012) *Home: Itoshi no Zashiki Warashi (2012) *My Back Page (2011) *Soup Opera (2010) *Happy Flight (2008) *Detroit Metal City (2008) *Winds From Zero (2007) *Argentine Baba (2007) *Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) *Tomie vs Tomie (2007) *I Just Didn't Do It (2006) *Hula Girls (2006) *God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand (2006) *Inferno (2005) *Hold Up Down (2005) *OLDK (2004) *Tokyo genpatsu (2004) *Jump (2004) *Trick: The Movie (2002) *High School Ghosthustlers (2000) *The Black House (1999) *Big show! Hawaii ni utaeba (1999) *Keiho (1999) *Tetto Musashino-sen (1997) Enlaces *Perfil Oficial Galería Sugawara Daikichi.jpg Categoría:Alpha Agency Categoría:JActor